This invention relates to implements, commonly known as "markers", that are commonly employed in the marking of media such as paper, and more particularly to the marking of media with the avoidance of adverse static electricity effects.
In the use of marking implements, particularly with data processing equipment, there is an inevitable accumulation of static electricity. The accumulation of static charge can become so intense as to damage the printed circuitry and other constituents of the processing equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the use of marking implements in conjunction with processing equipment. A related object is to mitigate the adverse effects of static charge on marking implements.